ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
King (Art of Fighting)
How King joined the Tourney King is a skilled fighter who earned fame early in her career by defeating a famous Muay Thai champ. For various reasons -such as to hide her true identity, to present herself as a reliable fighter, and other issues with her gender- she made efforts to portray herself as a man to defend herself from the dangers of Southtown. Five years before Art of Fighting takes place, she suffers a humiliating defeat when she is found by Jack Turner and his gang. Finding herself poor and patronized by her tormentors, she was forced to work for Mr. Big as a bouncer. Her secret is exposed when she is defeated by Ryo Sakazaki who is searching for his sister Yuri. King agrees to help him save his sister and guides Ryo and Robert to Mr. Big's hideout and is freed from her servitude once he is defeated. While Jan is away at culinary school, King receives a new waiter named Corazon. Later, when Corazon treats an angry customer badly, King realizes that Corazon is really a pirate named "Demon Bamboo" Vergo. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted King has her bouncer hat on and a handkerchief on her right arm. After the announcer calls her name King bows as the camera zooms, then throws off her hat and handkerchief and says "Come on, baby!" with a gesture." Special Moves Venom Strike (Neutral) King hops up and kicks a ball of energy at her opponent. Trap Shot (Side) King does a flip kick on the ground. If she hits her opponent, she rapidly kicks him/her, then spin kicks the opponent away, with the Art of Fighting heavy blow sfx on the last hit. Surprise Rose (Up) King leaps into the air with a knee strike, flips at the height of her jump, and comes down with a three-hit bicycle kick. Mirage Kick (Down) King rapidly kicks up and down, then finishes with a spin kick. Phantom Strike (Hyper Smash) King charges her right leg up saying "Here I come!", then sends one Venom Strike ball forward-low, then another up-forward, then the last two straight forward with the last knocking the opponent away. Secret Mirage (Final Smash) King readies her left leg saying "Let's finish this!" then does a blue energy ball kick. If she hits, she follows by giving more energy ball kicks. After 19 hits, King fires a larger Venom Strike that knocks the target away. Anyone trying to stand in the kicks paths will be caught in it with damage. Victory Animations #King takes out her handkerchief and thows it on the ground in a show of disrespect, saying, "Hmph, pathetic!" #King turns her back to the player and then looks back while revealing a glass of Dom Perignon, saying, "That was fun...let's do it again sometime..." #King fixes her bowtie and then rakes her hair saying "Is that all?" with her right hand while her friend Marie brings her a drink. On-Screen Appearance King walks up, bows saying "I'll take you on." then kicks off her bouncer hat. Trivia *King's default rival is a pirate named "Demon Bamboo" Vergo and her second rival is Kirby. *King shares her English voice actress with Princia Ramode. *King shares her Japanese voice actress with Princia Ramode, Kotetsu Naoe, Nakoruru and Miguel Santos. *King shares her French voice actress with Decapre, Nakoruru, Talim, Pyrrha, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Angel, Hildegard "Hilde" von Krone and Miharu Hirano. *King shares her German voice actress with Li Xiangfei. *King shares her Arabic voice actress with Yue Ayase and Zess T.. *King shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Jenny EX and Spiral. Category:Art of Fighting characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters